The Static Stars
The Static Stars is a dormant crew to the Midnight Ocean. Although a relatively new crew, its members hope that it will grow in both fame and in crewmates quickly. About The Crew The Static Stars is a crew based on friendship and crew activities (including intercrew competitions.) They are open to both new players and old players alike. One of their goals is to have an even amount of new and old players, so that they can learn from each other. The crew colours of The Static Stars have been under debate for sometime now, though for the time being they have settled on navy and yellow. Their biggest problem is that their captain wants colors that are celestial because of the crew name, but is tired of blue and gold. The Static Stars fly under their own flag Aurora Borealis. At this time, there is not much going on with the flag, since its members are focused on their crew right now. The flag colors are magenta and purple for girls, lime and aqua for guys. History The Static Stars was founded on May 8, 2009 by Aelyanariah. Since then they have mostly focused on recruiting new crewmates, working on important crew decisions, and creating a crew webpage around which many of the crew activities will center. Terms of Promotion Cabin Person * Just ask an officer to join. :Stats Needed :* Stats don't matter Pirate * Must be an active member of the crew for at least one week, and have had at least one conversation (even just a "hoy, how's your day been") with the captain, Aelyanariah, so she knows you at least a little. :Stats Needed :* Stats don't matter Officer * Must be an active mate for at least two weeks and go through an officer training period of one week with either the captain or a senior officer. To go through the training your stats don't have to be up to the required ones, but they must be raised in order to actually be promoted. Training periods do not have to be done all with one officer, either. :Stats Needed :* Swordfighting: Apprentice :* Rumble: Apprentice :* Navigation: Broad :* Battle Navigation: Broad :* Bilging: Broad/Narrow* :* Sailing: Broad/Narrow* :* Rigging: Broad/Narrow* :* Gunning: Broad/Narrow* :* Carpentry: Broad/Narrow* :*You must have at least broad in three of these five skills. The rest must be narrow or higher. Fleet Officer * Must be an active and contributing mate for at least one month, an active officer for at least two weeks, go through a fleet officer training period of at least one week with either the captain or a senior officer (you do not have to stick to just one, you may train with whoever happens to be online at the time), and go through an evaluation by two higher ranking crew mates. :Stats Needed :* Swordfighting: Narrow :* Rumble: Narrow :* Navigation: Broad :* Battle Navigation: Solid :* Bilging: Broad/Narrow* :* Sailing: Broad/Narrow* :* Rigging: Broad/Narrow* :* Gunning: Broad/Narrow* :* Carpentry: Broad/Narrow* :*You must have at least broad in three of these five skills. The rest must be narrow or higher. Senior Officer * Must be an active and contributing mate for at least two and a half months, an active fleet officer for at least one month, and go through a senior officer training period of at least two weeks with either the captain or a senior officer (you do not have to stick to just one, you may train with whoever happens to be online at the time.) You must also be evaluated by two higher ranking crew mates. :Stats Needed :* Swordfighting: Narrow :* Rumble: Narrow :* Navigation: Broad :* Battle Navigation: Solid :* Bilging: Broad :* Sailing: Broad :* Rigging: Broad :* Gunning: Broad :* Carpentry: Broad Crew Rules * Most importantly, be kind. This crew does not tolerate rudeness. * Always try your best to help other crew mates who need you. This includes answering any questions that they may have, whether it be about the crew, or the game. * Do not bug officers about promotions. If you have met the requirements for promotion, you may mention it to an officer, once. The only time you may ask more than once is if that officer has not responded to you in some way for at least three days. * Always ask permission to board (ptb) if there is someone on a ship, and never, ever job someone who is already on a ship, unless you have their permission. * Please read any new news. Usually it is just the captain updating crewmates on the crew, but sometimes it really is important. * Have Fun! * As the crew becomes more established, and especially once the crew webpage is done, more rules will be added.